


XMas Sweater

by AveryRogers83



Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: Title: XMas Sweater (Dec 8)Author: @averyrogers83Warnings: fluffPairings: Steve, Bucky, & SamA/N: Drabble for @thefanficfaerie OTP Christmas Challenge
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader
Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570147





	XMas Sweater

Every year Tony threw a Christmas party, this year was the first that he decided to have a contest. An ugly sweater contest in fact. Guess who won.

It was a three way tie. However you did like Bucky’s better. 


End file.
